


Очищаясь

by dark_side_of_DW



Category: Hooten & the Lady (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_DW/pseuds/dark_side_of_DW
Summary: — Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том случае, когда был вынужден скрываться в парикмахерской в Берлине? — спросил Хутен с ухмылкой, принимаясь стаскивать с себя одежду.Алекс попадает в грязную ситуацию. Хутен любезно предлагает свою помощь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coming clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505727) by [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd). 



> this was the first fanfic i've read in this fandom - i enjoyed it a lot!

— Ауч!

Хутен многозначительно посмотрел на Алекс, изогнув бровь в ответ на её гримасу. 

— Ну же, будь сильной, леди Алекс. Ты ведь не хочешь заразить их. 

— Я уже успела оценить всю ситуацию, спасибо большое, — пробурчала она, пока Хутен очищал от грязи и дезинфицировал её руки. Обе ладони были покрыты глубокими кровоточащими ссадинами из-за очень старой веревки, на которой они свисали чуть менее двух часов назад, прежде чем свалиться в самое заросшее болото. Теперь её волосы пахли канализацией и ещё чем-то протухшим — на самом деле, она даже не хотела думать, чем именно. Мужчина вылил ещё немного спирта ей на руки, и Алекс снова вскрикнула. — Хутен!

— Что? — спросил он с невинным видом, который ему не особо удался — этот человек не смог бы выглядеть невинным, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Обычно ты не такой щедрый в разлитии спиртного, разве нет? — спросила девушка, съёжившись от ощущения будто бы её руки ужалили.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — ухмыляясь, ответил он. — Но ты поблагодаришь меня за это позже. Ведь ты дорожишь своими руками? И ты всё ещё хочешь прикоснуться к священному цветку лотоса, не так ли?

— Да-да, спасибо тебе за помощь, — отмахнулась она. — Даже если я до сих пор думаю, что мы гоняемся за мифом. Снова.

— И сколько раз эти мифы оказывались правдой, а? Ладно, хорошо, — сказал он, когда Алекс закатила глаза. — А сейчас держи руки ровно, пока я буду тщательно их мумифицировать.

— Ну, это не мумификация в буквальном смысле, — возразила она, глядя как Хутен принялся накладывать на руку чистую марлевую повязку. — Ты же не планируешь удалять какой-то из моих внутренних органов.

— Зависит от того, насколько хорошо ты будешь себя вести, — подмигнул он ей. — Ночь ведь только началась!

Она вздохнула, но уже без прежнего чувства раздражения. Его руки двигались с осторожной точностью, и наблюдая за тем, как мужчина с привычной легкостью обматывает ладонь, она заметила мелкие трещинки и необычные шрамы, которыми были усеяны его собственные руки. Алекс слегка наклонила голову для лучшего обзора и прядь её болотно-перегнойных волос выскользнула из собранного пучка на лицо. Запах от неё исходил далеко не из приятных.

— Фу, — мгновенно поморщилась она, пытаясь сдуть волосы с лица. — Мне срочно нужно в душ.

— Только если ты позволишь потереть тебе спинку, — завязывая последний узелок повязки, проворковал Хутен.

— Смешно, ага. Мои волосы пахнут так, будто бы в них кто-то умер.

— Так вот от кого такой запах? — шутливо ужаснулся он, поднимая свою руку, чтобы понюхать подмышку. Его лицо тут же потемнело.— Нет, кажется, всё-таки от нас двоих. Душ, сейчас. Идём.

Он обхватил её за локти и потянул за собой. Удивлённая происходящим, Алекс позволила затащить себя в ванную комнату, прежде чем опомниться и выскользнуть из его рук. 

— Хутен! Очень смешно, но мы не будем мыться вместе.

Мужчина взглянул на неё, не сдержав своей чёртовой ухмылки — он точно знал, о чем она подумала, и явно был этому несказанно рад.

— Ты права, — согласно кивнул он, — не будем.

— Оу, — всё, что смогла вымолвить Алекс, убеждая себя, что не ощутила только что никакого укола разочарования.

— Я в душ, а ты примешь ванну, — сказал он. — И не намочи ладони, не после того как я тщательно их забинтовал.

— Ладно, э-э, а что насчёт моих волос?

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том случае, когда был вынужден скрываться в парикмахерской в Берлине? — спросил Хутен с ухмылкой, принимаясь стаскивать с себя одежду. Алекс тут же отвернулась. — У тебя вообще нет чувства скромности, да?

— К чему это ненужное волнение? Ты и так всё видела, — его голос звучал приглушенно из-под рубашки.

— Не совсем всё, — пробормотала она. Хутен вновь усмехнулся, и она простояла так, пока он не повернул душ и не скрылся за занавеской. Некоторое время Алекс беспокойно прислушивалась к доносящемуся плеску воды совсем рядом, пока, наконец, не пробормотала: — Прекрасно. Просто замечательно.

Осторожно, одними кончиками пальцев, которые были единственной не забинтованной частью руки, она распустила волосы и сняла туфли. Немного поколебавшись, она расстегнула рубашку и брюки, оставив на себе бюстгальтер и трусики. Алекс была готова в некоторой степени обнажить себя, но точно не так как Хутен. Что, возможно, и было отражением всех их партнерских отношений, о чем она не хотела задумываться прямо сейчас.

Поэтому, когда Хутен закончил принимать душ и переключил краны для набора воды в ванну, Алекс застыла в ожидании возле умывальника с полотенцем в протянутой руке. Он коротко взглянул на нее и она посмотрела на него в ответ. На его лицо. И никуда более. Улыбка, которой он сверкнул, выбираясь из ванны и принимая протянутое полотенце, была искренней и веселой.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Хутен, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

— Я справлюсь, — быстро проговорила она.

— Ну да, точно, — посмеиваясь, он вышел из ванной. — Не смей мочить руки!

Хутен быстро вернулся обратно, сталкиваясь с ней взглядом. Алекс уставилась на него, и он моргнул, прежде чем вопросительно приподнять брови. — Что? Я подумал, мне придется нырять за тобой.

— Я не собираюсь топиться, — нервно перебирая волосы кончиками пальцев, ответила девушка, наблюдая за тем, как он развешивал полотенце. Хутен был в одном нижнем белье и до сих пор с голым торсом, поэтому ей пришлось снова отвернуться, когда он оглянулся. — Я не смогу сама помыть себе голову.

— Залезь в ванну и повернись спиной, — скомандовал он, опускаясь на колени рядом с ванной.

— Что?.. — переспросила она, однако всё же сделав так, как он попросил. Хутен взял с полочки бутылку гостиничного шампуня и помахал им перед ней. — Сколько из этого мне использовать?

— О Боже, всё и как можно скорее, — произнесла она.

Выключив краны, он включил душ и несколько раз ополоснул её голову, проводя пальцами по волосам до тех пор, пока с них не побежала уже более чистая вода. Затем он щедро налил в ладонь шампуня и немного растёр жидкость между рук. Алекс ощутила нахлынувшую дрожь вдоль позвоночника еще до того, как мужчина положил руки ей на голову. А затем ей и вовсе пришлось применить всю свою чёртову выдержку, дабы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон удовольствия.

Можно говорить об Улиссе Хутене что угодно, но этот человек совершенно точно умеет мыть голову.

Его пальцы были нежными, но твердыми, массируя каждый дюйм головы. Счастливое, приятное покалывание разлилось по коже, и девушка довольно выдохнула, когда он принялся втирать шампунь в кожу головы. Плотно закрытые веки затрепетали. Он даже потер ей местечко прямо за ушком и провел пальцем вдоль лба, когда она прошептала: — Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то касался меня так, как сейчас.

Его руки застыли и Алекс замерла, широко распахнув глаза.

— О Боже, — воскликнула она. — Я сказала это вслух?

— О да, — весело ответил Хутен, возвращаясь к мытью головы. — С Эдвардом все было настолько плохо?

— Вроде того, — пробормотала она. — Мы не могли согласовать наши графики так, чтобы они совпадали.

— В самом деле? — переспросил он, его голос стал сухим, как пустыня Сахара.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я не могла согласовать свой график, — сквозь стиснутые зубы, выдавила она. — Я... — Алекс устало вздохнула, пытаясь защитить себя. — Это была моя вина, и я принимаю это.

— Да уж, — тихо ответил он, моя руки водой в ванне прежде чем включить душ.

Хутен промывал ее волосы в тишине. Алекс прижала ноги к груди, сложив скрещенные руки на колени и наблюдая за мыльной, мутной водой, что кружилась вокруг ее ног. Он выключил воду и вернулся к волосам с очередной горсткой шампуня.

— Говоря о болезненных реалиях, как проходит развод? — в очередной раз вытворяя что-то магическое с кожей её головы, поинтересовался мужчина. 

— Завершен по состоянию на прошлый четверг, — сказала она, всё ещё глядя на воду. Он помедлил, а затем осторожно добавил: — Это было быстро.

— У Леди есть свои преимущества,— состроив гримасу на лице, ответила Алекс. — И мне просто хотелось, чтобы Эдвард поскорее мог свободно двигаться дальше.

— Как и ты, — проговорил мужчина. — Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурившись, спросила она.

— Ты тоже хотела быть свободной, — твердо сказал он, и ей пришлось мысленно сильно постараться сопоставить резкий грубоватый тон с его чрезвычайно нежными руками.

— Полагаю что да, я хотела... — она запнулась. — Я хочу быть свободной. Я просто хочу...

— Чтобы не было так больно? — подсказал Хутен.

— Ах, если бы, — усмехнулась Александра, закатывая глаза. — На самом деле, это было на удивление безболезненно. Едва ли вообще были хоть какие-то проблемы. Я только что развелась с очень хорошим, очень порядочным человеком, и я нисколечко не жалею, как и он, и... 

— И... что? — спросил он, опуская руки с её головы и отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы поймать её взгляд.

— И не должна ли я как-то страдать от этого? — наконец, задала она волнующий её вопрос. — Не должно ли быть больше боли?

Он уставился на неё, и она закрыла глаза, поморщившись. 

— Боже, прошу, пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на то, что я только что сказала. Это было жутко эгоистично и просто ужасно, я на самом деле не имела этого в виду. Мне очень жаль, Хутен. 

Девушка застыла с закрытыми глазами в остывающей ванне. Пузыри от шампуня медленно стекали по её шее, пока Хутен не вздохнул и не включил душ, прыская струйками воды из распылителя прямо ей в лицо. От неожиданности Алекс вскрикнула, зашипела и принялась мотать головой, тщетно пытаясь уклониться, прежде чем он, смеясь во всю, успокоил её, схватив за руки.

— Теперь ты доволен? — глядя на него исподлобья, спросила Александра.

— Ага, — с ухмылкой ответил мужчина, перед тем как вновь стать серьёзным. — Не ищи боли там, где её нет, Алекс. Совсем скоро она сама может найти тебя. Всегда находит.

Она согласно кивнула. 

— Ты прав. Прости.

— Да, знаю. А теперь закрой глаза и позволь мне ополоснуть тебя.

Спустя пару минут, Алекс уже сидела на кровати с мокрыми пахнущими шампунем, а не болотной дрянью, волосами и листала свои заметки в блокноте.

— Куда теперь? — поинтересовался Хутен, растянувшись на постели с бутылкой пива в одной руке и пультом — в другой, и бездумно переключая каналы на крошечном телевизоре в углу комнаты.

— Ну, если я права в своих догадках, — начала Алекс. — А ты права,— добавил мужчина. — А я права, — с усмешкой согласилась она. — Тогда похоже что мы едем на побережье.

— Проклятье, — просто сказал Хутен, делая глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Почему? — спросила Алекс, хмуро глядя в его сторону. — Пляж гораздо предпочтительнее болота, ты так не считаешь?

— Это да, но когда ещё мне подвернётся возможность принять душ вместе с тобой? — сверкая улыбкой, произнёс Хутен. Вместо ответа Алекс метко швырнула в него подушкой.


End file.
